3rd Phantom
The 3rd Phantom was the 3rd person in the line of secession to have taken The Oath of the Skull, and thus, assumed the mantle of The Phantom. Like his father before him, and his father, he committed his life to end piracy, injustice and cruelty. Though initially reluctant, at first, to assume the responsibility placed upon his shoulders by his father, circumstances forced him to give in to his inevitable fate, and he eventually relented and assumed his legacy as the 3rd Phantom. History The 3rd Phantom's story begins in the early 1580s, when the 2nd Phantom met his fourth, and final wife, an English woman of simple descent named Anne. They would have a son together, named Kit, who was born in 1586 in the Skull Cave in Bangalla. Thus, the precedent was set, that henceforth, every Phantom would name their oldest son 'Kit Walker', in honour of Christopher Kitridge Walker, the father of the 1st Phantom. As the young boy grew, so began his brutal training to learn the necessary skills in order to someday, assume the mantle as the next Phantom. When he reaches maturity, young Kit was sent to his mother's homeland in England, to attend school and learn how to be a gentleman in polite society. By the time Kit reached 18 years of age, he decided to ran away from school and join the famous English playwright, Shakespeare, in order to become an actor. It was during this time that he met, and fell in love with, Rosamunda, Shakespeare's niece. With her uncle's blessing the two wed. Rosamunda became pregnant with Kit's child, but tragically, she was poisoned after she gave birth to the future 4th Phantom and died. Kit's son was left in the care of his mother's family. Enraged after hearing news of his son's new vocation, the 2nd Phantom left Bangalla and went to London in 1604, where he saw his son acting as Juliet in the play, "Romeo and Juliet" at the Globe Theatre. The scene with his son acting as a female character probably made him explode with rage, though this is not explicitly stated in the 2nd Phantom's chronicle. Kit's father attempted to bring his son back to Bangalla, but Kit refused and told his father to let the tradition of assuming the mantle as The Phantom end with him. The 2nd Phantom became silent, turned around, and departed his son's presence. He traveled back to Bangalla and the Skull Cave. Fate would eventually finally catch up with Kit in 1609, when the 2nd Phantom was mortally wounded in while fighting against Barbary pirates. The Skull Ring was brought to him by Duran, the then-chief of the pygmy Bandar tribe. Kit accepted the ring and made all haste for Bangalla, arriving just in time back at the Skull Cave. Finally accepting his fate, he took The Oath of the Phantom just before his father died, assuming the mantle of his family's legacy as the 3rd Phantom. Though he was now Bangalla's protector and a scourge to the wicked, Kit's experience as an actor had helped him in making a flare for the dramatic. Therefore, a lot of The Phantom myth was settled or strengthened during his time as 'The Ghost Who Walks'. At some point, Kit once again made the journey back to England in order to fetch his son and bring him back to his true home, in Bangalla, where he would begin the brutal training regimen to obtain the necessary skills to someday assume the mantle as the next Phantom. Marriage Kit would later meet Princess Pura, the daughter of the Maharajah in India. She was supposed to marry Sultan Mamoud ben Al'lina, a close friend of the 3rd Phantom. However, she did not want to marry the old sultan and instead, fell in love with Kit. The 3rd Phantom also loved Pura but still felt loyalty to his friend, and did not want to betray his trust. It took a love potion to make him ignore his feelings of loyalty and to fall madly in love with the princess. Though there was some controversy with the sultan, they both eventually married with his blessing in 1610, and received Alexander's Diamond Cup as a wedding present. Death The 3rd Phantom eventually met his fate in 1625, when he was killed by jungle tribe. His son buried his father's body in the Skull Cave, and took The Oath of the Skull, and assumed his family's mantle as the 4th Phantom. Other Versions Version According to Sunday Strip The 3rd Phantom was educated in England. He ran away from school and joined Shakespeare's theatre in order to become an actor. When his father, the 2nd Phantom, heard of this he left Bangalla enraged and went to London, where he saw his son acting as Juliet in "Romeo and Juliet". The scene probably made the Phantom explode, though that is not explicitly stated in his chronicle. In 1604, he married Rosamunda, Shakespeare's niece. Originally refusing to become the Phantom, he eventually changed his mind. Later, the 3rd Phantom came to marry Princess Pura, the daughter of a Maharajah, and received Alexander's Diamond Cup as a wedding gift, by the man who was supposed to have married Pura. However, that marriage has also been attributed to to the 4th Phantom, with the 3rd marrying an actress (presumably Rosamunda). The 3rd Phantom battled underground monsters on the island that later became Eden and left his mark on a wall in his own blood. Version According to Moonstone The 3rd Phantom died in 1625. However, he has also been mentioned to still be active in 1667. Version According to Bastiel The 3rd Phantom was born in 1579, succeeded his father in 1610 and died in 1639. He married a woman named Sarah, who was a daughter of the Governor of India. Abilities *'Olympic Level Athlete' *'Agility' *'Animal Control' *'Escape Artist' *'Expert Tracker' *'Leadership' *'Expert Marksmanship' *'Swordsmanship' *'Unarmed Combat' *'Weapon Master' Weapons & Equipment *'Phantom Suit' *'Domino Mask' - A small rounded mask that covers the area around the eyes and the space between them. *'Skull Ring' - He utilizes this ring as a means to leave a bad mark (known as a 'Skull Mark') upon a criminal, to permanently mark them as an unsavory person. *'Leather Belt' *'Pair of British Naval Flintlock Pistols' *'Dagger' - A dagger is hidden in one of the boots of The Phantom. See Also *'Lineage of The Phantom' *'2nd Phantom' Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Phantom